


The One Where Tamaki Jumps to Conclusions and Kyoya Finds an Unexpected Rival for Tamaki's Affections

by misura



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-13
Updated: 2007-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight, Kyoya supposed he could have known something like this would happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Tamaki Jumps to Conclusions and Kyoya Finds an Unexpected Rival for Tamaki's Affections

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted April 2007

At some point in their relationship (somewhere in between 'Tamaki trying to get a hug before they both went home after Host Club' and 'Tamaki insisting he needed to go on a walk with Antionette more than he needed to stay home and make out with Kyoya'), it had occured to Kyoya that Tamaki could, on occasion, be a little strange. Haruhi had, of course, observed this many times already, but Kyoya had always written off those observations as 'common people' ones, and while it was outright fascinating to get some first-hand opinions on food, home-decoration and desirable traits in a holiday-resort from a commoner, Kyoya firmly believed that he had little use for Haruhi's observations about Tamaki.

He might, he admitted to himself, be a little jealous of Haruhi. Rationally, he knew Tamaki's infatuation was simply with the _idea_ of Haruhi, not with the _specific person_ of Haruhi, but the distinction was a fine one and therefore not one he could expect himself or Tamaki to be aware of at all times. Kyoya also suspected that any attempt on his side to explain matters to Tamaki would do more harm than good, and Haruhi clearly needed no such explanation - being a commoner, apparently, also included possessing that precious commodity called 'common sense', which Kyoya knew Tamaki lacked completely, in a charming, puppy-like and occasionally quite annoying way.

Tamaki's infatuation with the visitors of the Host Club, Kyoya found far easier to ignore, even if that, too, made him wonder about Tamaki's view on all this sometimes. Tamaki was painfully sincere in his declarations of ever-lasting love. Kyoya felt left out on occasion - Tamaki never told _Kyoya_ he'd be happy to die for him, and while this was possibly because Tamaki knew Kyoya'd kill him if he did anything so stupid and melodramatic (not to mention messy and 'putting the Ohtori-family in the Suoh-family's debt for too long to contemplate'), Kyoya hesitated to subscribe such rational, logical motivations to Tamaki. Nothing _else_ Tamaki did or didn't do was based on logic or reason, after all.

Kyoya's doubts lasted all through the period of 'Tamaki proposing they'd do homework together (with a wink that, as far as Kyoya could discover, meant they'd actually just have tea with cookies and that Tamaki'd chat about Haruhi, Haruhi and Haruhi, while Kyoya pretended to listen)', stuck with him during the time of 'Tamaki agreeing to let Kyoya talk him into sleeping over, on the condition Tamaki could bring Bear' and were only resolved when (at last) they'd reached the stage of 'Tamaki ordering Bear to watch his clothes and sternly telling him not to peek'.

To be precise, they were resolved on what might be termed 'the morning after', which found Kyoya staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom and wondering how he'd missed Tamaki putting up pictures of all members of the Host Club there (Haruhi's and Tamaki's were biggest - Tamaki was beaming, and Haruhi looked like she thought Kyoya was a complete idiot, which probably meant Tamaki'd been the one to take the picture).

"Kyoya! Kyoya!" Tamaki sounded panicked, which was either extremely observant of him (because, yes, Kyoya _was_ going to kill him for spoiling the pristine, soothing white of Kyoya's ceiling) or an indication that this would not turn out to be a good (that was to say: average and normal) day. Knowing Tamaki, Kyoya'd put his money on the second option.

"What?" Kyoya had heard people saying he wasn't a morning person, which was completely untrue. Not only was Kyoya a morning person, he was also an afternoon, evening and night person. He was just a little ... touchy about people waking him up by bouncing on his bed with the expectation he'd be happy to see them. Kyoya disliked that kind of familiarity and unrealistic optimism.

"There's teethmarks on my shoulder!" Tamaki cried. "And ... and they're on your neck, too!"

"Fancy that," Kyoya said, not seeing the problem, or (more precisely) the utterly irrelevant and unimportant thing that Tamaki would insist on being a huge, world-threatening problem.

"Is ... is your house haunted by vampires?" Tamaki suspiciously glanced around the room. "Come to think of it, a lot of your servants are always wearing sunglasses, right? It must be because they're allergic to the sun! We must exterminate them by exposing them to daylight!"

Kyoya had witnessed Tamaki's reaction when Haruhi had shown him a mousetrap and explained how it worked. In all likeliness, Tamaki's 'extermination' of the (non-existant) vampires that haunted the Ohtori-mansion would consist of politely requesting people to take off their sunglasses and step outside for a few minutes. It might be amusing to watch but, Kyoya decided, unfair to the servants. Besides, he'd had plans for Tamaki this morning, and they'd come to nothing if Tamaki'd get dressed and go off looking for blood-sucking monsters.

"I'm sure we don't have any vampires on our staff," Kyoya said. "I'd have noticed something."

"Then ... " Tamaki's eyes widened and he stared at the other side of the room with an expression of utter horror on his face. "Nooooo!"

Kyoya blinked and decided to make the effort to prop himself up to take a look at what Tamaki was staring at. Maybe one of the servants had discreetly deposited a tray with breakfast near the door.

"I didn't mean it!" Tamaki flew out of bed. "I still love you best!"

Kyoya closed his eyes and opened them again. "Tamaki, would you like to come back to bed?"

"No!" Tamaki turned, one arm clutched around Bear. "You ... you vile seducer! I'm going home!"

"Perhaps you'd like to get dressed first?" Kyoya suggested. "And ... some breakfast?"

"I'm not talking to you!" Tamaki said, sniffling, clumsily trying to get dressed without letting go of Bear. "You got Bear all upset! He never bit me before! You big meanie, aren't you ashamed of yourself?"

Kyoya decided there was no right answer to that question, sighed and dragged himself out of bed. It would seem he might as well get dressed and start trying to think of a way to remedy Tamaki's fully-clothedness at some point before this evening.

"I'm hungry," Tamaki informed his back.

"Then let's have some breakfast." Kyoya proposed, putting on his best I-may-look-like-a-manipulative-cold-hearted-bastard-but-you-know-you-want-me-anyway smile. Tamaki didn't seem very impressed, but he did allow Kyoya to guide him out of the bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen.


End file.
